


Songbook: OC

by songbook



Series: Songbooks [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets inspired by songs that portray a certain relationship. These chapters relate to Ororo Storm and Professor Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it Raining?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I decided that instead of writing a bunch of song fics or a full length novel story, I could put together little ficlets based on the songs that inspired me to write them. I am grouping them by relationships and therefore will be doing several at a time. Also, they will have nothing to do with each other. None of the chapters will be related and neither will the stories. I recommend listening to the song as you read.  
> This one was inspired by _Is it Raining at Your House_ by Brad Paisley. Remember. This is not a normal songfic (which is why I didn't include the words), and doesn't completely fit the song, but the song helped inspire the ficlet. Enjoy.

Ororo Munroe sat in her attic room watching the rain fall down outside the window. She knew her emotions were making it storm tonight, but to be honest, she really did not care, nor could she do anything about it. Her heart was breaking and the tears were flowing alongside the droplets on her window.

 _"Ororo?"_ She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Charles Xavier's voice in her head. _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"Charles, please let it be."_ Turning her attention back to the rain, Ororo could almost picture him sitting in bed just like her, frowning at her reply.

_"It's raining."_

_"Really? I hadn't noticed."_

_"I was just making an observation."_

_"So this is your attempt at conversation? Talking about the weather?"_ she thought with an audible sigh.

 _"Technically you are the weather, so we are really talking about you."_   Why did he have to be so concerned? _"Because I care, Ororo."_ She hated having mental conversations with him. It was hard to differentiate between what she meant for him to hear and what she meant to keep to herself.

 _"Stay out of my mind, Charles."_ She pulled the covers up over her head, settling into her pillow, all the while knowing he wasn't going to consent to her request.

 _"Don't shut me out. I'm scared, too. Scared for the world, scared for mutant kind, scared for the Institute, scared for the children…"_ he left her mind for a brief moment to collect his own thoughts. Tears continued to leak from her eyes as she remembered the fight they had. It wasn't anything noticeable to an outside party, just a small offsetting disagreement about they were living with their feelings for one another. Ororo wanted to just give up and give in to the emotions that flooded her every time he was around. Charles could not help but feel hesitant about forming a relationship with the younger woman. The argument had been brief, but at the same time heart wrenching.

_"And what about me, Charles?"_

_"I have always been scared for you. I don't want to see you hurt."_

She threw back the covers in frustration. _"I am no child. You do not have to protect me."_

 _"I quite agree you are not a child. But that doesn't mean I don't care for your well-being."_ Ororo wished he would drop the Professor act and be the man she knew he was.

 _"Then why won't you love me like you know you can?"_ She brushed away a tear from her face, not knowing he was wiping one from his eye at the same moment.

_"Because I am scared."_

_"Well, suck it up,"_ Ororo thought with a smile, knowing it would make him chuckle.

_"You've been spending too much time with Logan."_

_"And not enough with you."_ He was silent for so long after she thought that, she was worried he had left her mind completely. A crack of thunder shook the mansion, reminding her to try and keep her emotions in check.

 _"I'm tired of the rain."_ Relief flooded her at the return of his voice.

_"Me, too."_

_"I can't make you any promises, Ororo."_

_"Then don't. Just tell me how you feel for once."_ Her room lit up as the lightning struck somewhere in the distance.

_"I love you, Ororo. And there is nothing I can do about it. I just have no idea what to do."_

_"Just let me love you back."_ She tucked her knees up to her chest, awaiting his reply.

_"Will the rain stop? Because the kids are getting restless-"_

_"Charles!"_ she scolded.

 _"Just an honest question,"_ came his laughing voice.

_"How about honest feelings?"_

_"I still love you."_ Charles looked out his window as the raging storm came to a soft drizzle outside. The one in his heart, however, grew stronger. He knew he shouldn't, but he could not help but lover her. He loved her and the rain.


	2. Rumor Has It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just remembered I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter. I don't own anything. There…that was easy. Just a forewarning…I slaughtered Kurt's accent in this. Sorry.  
> Anyway. I really love this song and think the idea of this rumor floating around the mansion is hilarious.   
> This is to _Rumor Has It_ by the wonderful Clay Walker.

Ororo Munroe walked into Professor Charles Xavier's office after a particularly long day. Saturday training sessions were never productive and today's was no exception. Only today, the reason for the teenagers' lack of concentration had an entirely different origin.

"I guess the term 'interesting day' would be an understatement?" Charles smiled as the white haired woman sighed and sat in the chair across from him.

"I heard the most incredible rumor today…" As tired as she was, there was still a glint of amusement in Ororo's blue eyes.

-That Morning-

Kitty and Rogue came down the stairs as they always did in the morning- arguing. Most of the other kids had already grabbed a light breakfast and headed down to the Danger Room. So only Kurt was in the kitchen when the two entered.

"Ah'm tellin' ya, Kitty, you're makin' thangs up!" Rogue rolled her eyes at Kurt, which caused Kitty to scoff.

"There is no way I made this up- its like, way to bizarre, even for me." Kurt tossed them both a muffin. "You'll believe me, right Kurt?" Kitty grinned from ear to ear in his direction; the blue man just shrugged.

"Vhat about?"

"Kitty has this wild idea that the Professor is havin' some sorta thang with Storm." Rogue looked extremely bored, for she had been hearing about it all night.

"I heard Dr. McCoy and Logan talking! They were saying how they wished Professor Xavier would just marry her already and like apparently Logan caught them kissing in Cerebro."

"You are crazy, Kittzen."

"I'm just telling you what I heard. And, like, it kinda makes since. Has the Professor ever gone anywhere or done anything without Storm? Or what about the fact they spend the majority of their free time together?" Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

"Come on, Kittzen. We don't want to ze late for Logan." Kitty sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand, who bamfed both girls to the lower level of the mansion. After they walked away, Kurt almost ran straight into Scott as they both reached for the key pad that let them into the boy's dressing room.

"Hey Kurt, how is it going?" he asked with a smile.

"It's too early for se Danger Room and Kittzen is alvready starting rumors tis morning."

"About what?" Scott quickly switched his sunglasses for the visor.

"Apparently, she overheard somevone speaking about how se Professor and Storm are getting married…."

"What?!"

"Vhi know! It's crazy, but she's convinced." Scott shook his head and slipped on his shoes. Kurt eyed him carefully, "It is crazy, right?"

"Ororo and Professor Xavier have always been close…but that would be like…two best friends dating," he completed lamely.

"Like you and Jean?"

"Umm…well," Scott paused for a moment before ending the conversation sternly, "There's nothing going on between them. Period."

"Vah. Right." With that they both headed out.

The first round was pretty much a disaster. Kitty and Rogue were arguing about something the entire time; Kurt and Scott kept shooting the oddest glances at Storm; Bobby and Amara were flirting shamelessly; and the rest of the younger recruits ended up giggling at whatever it was that Kitty and Rogue were discussing.

"Lunch break," growled Wolverine. "And y'all better come back with some real concentration!"

Jean brushed past Ray who was busy filling Bobby in on something. "Yeah, Storm and Professor X are secretly married. That's what Roberto said!" The red head stopped short and was about to comment when her very distracted boyfriend walked by.

"Scott!" She hurried after him. "Scott, what is going on?"

"Nothing, just a silly rumor," he replied distantly, already knowing she knew what was on his mind.

"And you believe it?" Came her laughing reply.

"I didn't at first, but the more I think about it, the more I start to." Seeing the frown on her face, he quickly added, "Think about it. Professor Xavier never question's Ororo's judgment and will take her advice over his own. She goes to him for anything and vice versa. And they always seem to have some kind of private joke going on between them."

"Yeah, but those are all the things good friends do."

"Jean, we were just friends at one point. And now look at us." She opened her mouth to retort, but realizing he had a point, shut it again.

"Wow. The Professor and Storm."

Jamie ran to catch up with Ororo at the end of the training session after lunch. That one had not gone any better than the first.

"Storm? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is on your mind, child?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you and Professor X in love?" Ororo blinked in surprise.

"Where in Goddess' Earth did you hear that?"

"Well…I head it from Bobby, who heard it from Ray, who heard it from Roberto, who heard it from Amara, who heard it from-" The older woman raised a hand for him to stop.

"Who was the original source?"

"Kitty," he said matter-of-factly. "Well technically, she overheard Dr. McCoy and Mr. Logan talking about it."

"How much are they paying you to ask me about this?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ten dollars," came his swift, and proud, reply.

"See if you can get them to raise the price for you to tell them what I am about to tell you." Storm bent down and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to grin broadly and run off towards the game room. From there, Ororo made her way to Charles' office.

"What did you tell Jamie?" asked Charles as he moved out from behind his desk.

"I told him we were very much in love," was her soft reply. "But I do have one question. Why were Logan and Hank talking about something I wasn't under the impression they knew about?"

"I told them," stated Charles with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"You told them we were…" She struggled to find the right word to describe their relationship.

"My point exactly."

"What?" Her confusion shown clearly in her eyes.

"You love me, I love you…we have established this much. But I am still at a loss at how to describe what we have. So…" Charles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. "I decided to change that."

"Charles, I-" Ororo stared at him intently, clearly shocked. He moved his wheelchair closer, placing his free hand on her own.

"Just one word, my love."

"Yes," came her rushed reply, causing Charles to chuckle.

"Now I can tell Jean that we really are engaged. She's been trying to find a way to ask me all afternoon." They both laughed as he slipped the ring onto her finger, pressing his lips to her hand after it was on.

 


	3. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the song _If Tomorrow Never Comes_ by Garth Brooks.

Charles Xavier sat in bed, the book he had been attempting to read open on his lap. It really wasn't any use; his mind was somewhere completely else. They had a close call today- the public was growing ever the wearier about the Institute and the children locked away inside. Scott and Jean had made a quick run to pick up a few things from the store this morning when their car had been shot at by some local college students. If Jean hadn't been paying attention…well, Charles would rather not think about it. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and for sure it wasn't the last. His own life had been threatened on numerous occasions.

His own cause for speculation tonight wasn't about Scott or Jean, but about himself. Not selfishly; Charles was never one for selfish acts. But instead, it was about how he was living and what would happen if one of those seemingly random attacks hit a little closer to home; if his own life was taken. Charles had no doubt that everyone in the mansion could survive without him- he had taught them to be strong.

But would they know how much he loved them? How much they meant to him? Sure, he provided them with house and home, but did they really grasp how much he needed them in his life? Charles was their caretaker, and to some of them, the only steady male figure to ever make a difference in their life. In a way they must know that he cared for them, had their best interests in mind, but would they be content with his memory if he died?

Jean and Scott were his first students and Charles was certain they knew the love he held for them. He hated to be unfair, but those two were as close to his own flesh and blood as you could get. The connection he had with them, especially Jean, was more like a father than the rest of the children in the house. The only love he was worried they didn't see was the love they had for each other. Everyday he watched them, hoping and praying that they would be honest with each other and make their love last.

Kitty was other student he needn't worry about. That girl could find love in anyone, including someone like Lance or Peter. She was never shy coming to Charles about things- though sometimes he wished she was. Kitty trusted him completely and was one of the few who saw his love for them all. To be honest, she saw the love that Logan had for all of them, which was a miracle in itself.

Kurt had been tough at first glance, solely because the blue boy hadn't ever been loved by anyone but his parents. Charles was persistent though, to make Kurt feel at home in the mansion, and it wasn't long before he began to see the boy respond to him as a father figure. Kurt was one not to take anything for granted.

Rogue was a hard one, however. It had taken all of his time and patience to ever earn a little respect in that girl's book. Rogue had a harder time lending her heart out to trust and was hesitant when it came to really feeling like family. The poor child had been hurt one to many times to just open her heart to anyone. Charles knew though, deep down, Rogue felt the love radiating from the X-Men.

The newer additions were seemingly even more far away. Sure they appreciated what he did for them, but they saw him as more of the rich grandfather. This wasn't a bad thing, but Charles didn't feel that they knew that he cared for each and every one of them; that he loved them each individually.

Charles sighed audibly, placing a bookmark in the book and setting it on the nightstand beside him. Sleep wasn't going to come easy, but at least he could try. He glanced to his right; happy that at least someone was sleeping peacefully. Flipping off the lamp he lay back on his pillow.

"Finally going to sleep?" Her voice surprised him. She rolled over; her blue eyes glowing in the dark. And even in the darkness, he could make out the soft white of her hair against her own pillow.

"Go back to sleep, Ororo," Charles whispered back.

"Thinking about Jean and Scott?" came her reply. Ororo propped her head up with one arm, the other hand brushing up against his cheek. Charles grasped her slim fingers and brought them to his lips.

"Among other things," he said nodding. This answer didn't seem to satisfy her. Even though she was no telepath, when it came to Charles Xavier, Storm knew when something was bothering him and when he was stretching the truth a bit.

"You can tell me, you know." Charles put on a sad smile and kissed her on the lips. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"Ororo, you know I love you right?" The comment seemed to take her by surprise, as if she couldn't believe he'd ever doubt it.

"Charles, what is this about?"

"I just feel like the people I love won't know how much I care for them before it's too late." In the darkness, he could tell she was frowning.

"You plan on dying any time soon?"

"Well, no…but you never-"

"Then you have plenty of time to tell them," she said sternly. "And stop talking as if you are going to kill over any second. You aren't that old." Charles chuckled, wrapping her into his arms; her head rested upon his beating heart.

"I love you, my dear."

"I know, Charles, and so does everyone else." She placed a kiss on his cheek before snuggling deeper into his arms. "I think it's you who doesn't know how much everyone else loves you."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Ororo."

"Go to bed, Charles," she whispered gently. Ororo knew how large the older man's heart was when it came to his children. She also knew how much he meant to all of them. Charles Xavier had no reason to worry about his family feeling his love- they all lived in example of it everyday. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	4. Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this one is _Anymore_ by Travis Tritt. Only the song doesn't fit the mood for the beginning of the story…so if you're a person who listens to the song while you read, don't start it until I tell you to.

Miracles are a wonderful thing and the X-Men, namely Charles Xavier, received a miracle gift. Forge had returned to the mansion for a short visit and another experiement. Now for the fifth day straight, he and Professor Xavier had been working without stop on a secret project. Most of the students were eating lunch that Saturday when Charles walked in and started making himself a sandwich. Yes-  _walked_  in.

"Professor!" exclaimed Kitting in her astonishment. It seemed she was the only person in the room who had found their voice. Forge strolled in with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"We finished our project." This seemed to prod the rest of the X-Men into action. The next ten minutes was full of joyous laughter and congratulation.

"How did you do it?" asked Jean, who had been the first to jump up and throw her arms around her professor.

"Your basic nerve technology mixed with a little Forge engineering," Forge said. "Trust me- it's pretty complicated. Basically, all that's new are the seven metal neuron plates that I've attached to both sides of the each knee, either side of the hips, and the base of the neck." Charles turned around to reveal the small metal circle on the back of his neck at the collar.

"It didn't take him very long to insert the plates, but I had to learn to walk all over again," chuckled Charles.

"I think this calls for a party!" Kitty jumped up and down in excitement.

"You'll turn any occasion into a party," grumbled Rogue.

"I think it's a great idea," said Jean. "Everyone could use a break and what could possibly be a better reason to celebrate?"

"As long as there's food, I'm in," Bobby called out and was met with much agreement.

"And dancing," put in Kurt as he did the moonwalk in the middle of the kitchen table, causing everyone to laugh as they grabbed their plates.

"Sounds like you kids have it covered," commented Ororo. "I don't see a problem with it,"

"I do," grumbled Logan.

"Then you don't have to come," she shot right back. "What do you think, Charles?" Kitty and Jean grinned- if Storm was on board, the Professor wasn't usually too far behind.

"Like he'd say no," laughed Hank. Charles just winked.

"I believe you all have a lot of planning to do." Cheers erupted from the group as they scattered to start getting things together.

"Standing suits you well, Charles," said Ororo with a sly smile. "I guess we'll get to see how well dancing looks on you."

* * *

The party turned out to be just what everyone needed. They were all enjoying themselves- even Logan and Rogue had been convinced to let loose and dance a little. Jean had drug he Professor into a humorous two-step and Kitty and Jubilee had attempted to teach him, Hank, and Forge dance moves from this century.

[[[Start Song Now!]]]

A slower song practically vacated the dance floor- teenage boys weren't so keen on slow dancing. However, a few braved it out: Scott and Jean, Kitty and Kurt, Bobby and Amara, and even Rhane dragged Jamie out. Charles tapped Ororo gently on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." He pulled her gently into a comfortable waltz. "You are pretty smooth on your feet for a man who has spent a good portion of his life in a wheelchair."

"It's nice to have such a great partner."

"We do make quite the pair, don't we," she said with a smile. His eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment at her words. "What is it, Charles?" Ororo had dropped her voice low in concern.

"I can't live like this anymore," was his equally soft reply. She blinked in surprise at his bitterness. "It pains me to lie to myself anymore."

"Then don't," was her shaking reply. Charles was always straightforward with her and this side of him scared her a bit.

"Ororo, you think you know how much you mean in my life, but it is so much more than a mere companion; a mere dance partner." He focused his attention solely on her pure blue eyes. "I'm tired of pretending."

"Charles..." The song faded into the next one and they adjusted to the new rhythm.

"When I see you in my mind, everything is so different." He skillfully pulled her in closer as they turned. "You have no idea the gift you are, my dear. Not the gift you hold in your mutation, intelligence, or beauty, but the gift you are to me. I can't live a lie anymore."

"Then don't." Ororo's voice could hardly be heard, but the permission was there in her eyes; her body language; her mind; her heart. "Say what you have to."

"I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore. I'm tired of pretending I don't live and breathe just to be around you; that I am completely at your mercy." His voice was stronger now, but the conversation was still between them. "I would rather die knowing I have loved you, than live knowing I couldn't- that I wouldn't let myself- love you."

"It's about time, Charles Xavier, it's about time."

"I love you, Ororo Munroe." They had come to a stop on the dance floor as a new, upbeat, song came on. However, his arm never left her back and her hand remained in his as Charles pressed his lips to hers- capturing all the suppressed feelings and doubts that surrounded them. Ororo deepened to the kiss as the attention in the room settled on them. This was clearly no longer a kiss between friends.

"Um...hello," stated Scott, his eyebrows clear above his glasses. Bobby and Ray were both making gagging noises, but all of this was oblivious to the couple. It was completely uncharacteristic for either of them to express such emotion to anyone, let alone each other. Something was different about tonight, and some people couldn't help but think it was probably a good thing. And boy were they going at it.

"Well, at least somebody in this place will be gettin' some action tonight," remarked Logan rather loudly. The entire room burst into laughter as did the two making out in front of everyone. Ororo buried her blushing face into his chest as Charles wrapped his arms completely around her slender frame; placing a kiss to the top of her head with a coy smile. There was definitely not going to be any pretending anymore.


	5. Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Anyway_ by Martina McBride. This one isn't all Charles and Ororo...but I like it anyway and hope you do too. Enjoy.

Jean Grey walked quietly into her professor's office with a solemn look on her face. Charles Xavier set aside his work to turn his attention to his precious student. The young woman, not a girl anymore he had to remind himself, looked as if she had a lot on her mind.

"Professor, are we doing the right thing?" Fiddling with her long red hair, she refused to meet his concerned gaze.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Jean," he said gently, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"In general- are we on the right side?" The nervous girl finally sat in a chair across from Charles. "With everything that happened with Apocalypse…how do you know we aren't the problem?"

"Do you believe we are the problem?" he asked with great caution. Images of the Phoenix consuming the Jean he knew flashed through his mind. "Do you believe you are doing the right thing?"

"One part of me says that mutants deserve every right that human's do- that we shouldn't be treated any different, because we are people too."

"But…"

"But, then I think about the damage we have caused fighting each other and the power we hold in our hands, in our minds," she trailed off, trying to put thoughts into words. "I think about the Phoenix…"

"Do you believe in the X-Men?" His question seemed to startle her.

"Of course."

"Do you believe in yourself?" This time Jean hesitated. Charles waited patiently as she tried to accumulate an answer.

"I used to," was her lifeless reply.

"If I had asked you that question before Apocalypse, would you have a different answer?" Her eyes searched the floor for answers again. "Believe anyways."

"Professor?"

"Believe anyways, my dear." Charles looked out the window, clearly lost in his own problems, his own thoughts now. "You can't stop living because of fear, Jean. Live anyway."

* * *

Rogue tried to control the tears that were threatening her eyes again. She knew no one would find her, but she was embarrassed to cry. It was silly anyways; the tears- they were stupid.

"Rogue?" The teenager nearly jumped out of her skin. Ororo Munroe was peering over the table that held her petunias. "Child, what are you doing on the floor?" Rogue sighed, knowing how ridiculous she must look next to the pots and fertilizer.

"What are yeh doin' here? Ah thought yeh were already upstairs for the night."

"I left my book." The weather witch walked over to a shelf and removed a red bound book from the jumble of watering cans. "This also happens to be my greenhouse. I believe the better question is what are you doing here?"

"It's quiet." Storm finally took notice of the crack in the younger woman's voice and the water in her eyes.

"Rogue, what happened?" When all she got was a shake of dark hair for a reply, Ororo knelt down to sit beside her student.

"Look, it ain't nothin', Storm." Rogue blinked furiously.

"It has to be something."

"It was just a stupid dream," was the broken explanation.

"Still have Leech in your head?" Ororo carefully brushed back the strand of silver hair.

"Nah, this one was all mine, for once. It ain't a memory or vision or none of that." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "Ah dreamed Ah could touch; that Ah could feel; that Ah had control."

"Sounds like a good dream to me," soothed Storm. Rogue desperately shook her head.

"Yeh don't get it. Ah was happy for once- truly happy. No more worrin', no more coverin' everythin' up. Ah was free…"

"If can happen, Rogue, it will happen," stated Ororo firmly.

"Yeh don't know that."

"You're right. I don't. I don't know many things. I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, next year, or ten minutes from now. I don't know what the world will come to in the end. But does that stop me?"

"It's just a stupid dream." Rogue pulled herself to her feet, not even bothering to wipe off her pants.

"Dream it anyway."

* * *

Usually Ororo would go to her room and read a couple of chapters before drifting off to a hopefully dreamless sleep. Ever since her time as one of Apocalypse's Horsemen two months ago, this had been her routine. However tonight she took a different route from her greenhouse, one she hadn't taken at this hour since they night before she and Charles had flown out on that fateful mission.

She gently pushed open the door to his room- the room she hadn't been able to allow herself to enter in two months. Because within this room was the only and she has ever loved and thus in lie the problem. Apocalypse had rattled her very core; damaged her beliefs. Ororo hated being closed in and being trapped within her own body wasn't something she could easily come to terms with.

"Ororo?" Charles sat in his bed with a book open.

"Charles…I'm sorry." A sad smile played on his lips.

"Whatever for, my dear?"

"For not trusting you." Charles understood perfectly. When they had returned from the pyramids, he had seen the defeat in her eyes, the pain of every breath she took.

"I never doubted you, Ororo."

"I know," she whispered, approaching the bed to take a seat on the edge next to him. "I felt like such a hypocrite today. Rogue was crying about her life and I gave her some advice that I don't even follow."

"I will always be here." Tears brimmed her eyes.

"That is the most amazing thing about you, Charles: you never stop loving me."

"You can love someone with all your heart, my dear, not knowing if they will return your love or break your heart." His hand reached up, cupping her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I too gave advice to someone today and now I will relay it to you- Love them anyway. I love you anyway."


	6. Better Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one isn't so closely related to the song except for a couple of lines that I stole. And this ficlet should take place before Rumor Has It, for obvious reasons at the end. This fic was inspired by _You're My Better Half_ by Keith Urban.

Charles Xavier sat behind his desk shuffling through the paper work that engulfed him all day. Much to the disbelief of his students, he did not have the luxury of sitting around and doing nothing; he did actually have to do some work to keep the Institute functioning. It was Thursday and had been entirely too long of a week. The students had just returned from school which meant Charles would not have the silence that had been bestowed earlier in the day.

_Professor?_ One of his older pupils, Jean Grey contacted him telepathically from the front foyer. He could hear the commotion downstairs and scampering feet that led to the wings of the building.

_Yes, Jean?_  He tried to scan the other students' minds quickly to see what the question might be.

_We were wondering if you minded us using the pool._

_It's the middle of February. Isn't a bit cold?_  From what he could tell Kitty, Kurt, Amara, and Bobby had already donned their swimsuits. Why the children wanted to swim when it was twenty degrees outside was beyond him.

_Well, we asked Storm to tweak the temperature a little…and Amara and Roberto are going to try and heat the pool._  She stopped 'talking' to him for a minute; her voice must have been occupied.  _Storm says she'll do it if you let us have the pool party._

_Party? Jean I don't know…It's awfully cold outside and I know how much Ororo hates to mess up the natural weather. Plus I know some of the kids have math tests tomorrow._  Charles hated telling them no, but knowing them, this would last all night and they all had school tomorrow. Not to mention someone would have to supervise. Hank was out of town until the morning and there was no way Logan would agree to do it. That left him and Ororo and both of them had things to do.

_Yes, sir._  Jean was the only student he could count on to not talk back. Mentally, he could hear the groans of disappointment that were issued through out the mansion. To his surprise none of them tried to come upstairs and convince him. The only person on their way was Storm. She didn't bother knocking when she came in.

"Well, I guess I'm fighting a losing battle," he chuckled, taking in her appearance. She had on a yellow bikini top with a white wrap around her waist. The man couldn't help but stare at the curves and toned stomach she so graciously showed off. "I take it they sent you as a last resort?"

"Charles, they all need a break. I think letting loose for a night would not be that bad for them." She shut the door behind her and walked over to his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her advancement; he knew for a fact Kitty and Kurt were on the other side of the door, having snuck upstairs behind her. "And I think I break would be good for you as well."

"The temperature outside isn't exactly pool party weather, my dear."

"Hmm...If only we could change the temperature outside..." She smirked as she sat on the edge of his desk. Charles rolled his eyes. "You have to admit, you could use the fresh air. I do not have to be a telepath to know you have been stressed lately." She reached out and touched his cheek gently.

"Ororo..." He tried to think of an argument, but she was right. Charles began to chuckle when he realized how much influence Ororo had over him. There she was sitting in front of him; so natural, with her blue eyes gleaming and her white hair draped over her left shoulder, as her head was cocked slightly to the side.

"What are you laughing about now?" She stood up in a mock protest, throwing her hands on her bare hips.

"I was doomed from the minute they convinced you to do this."

"You could say no." She still wore an irresistible smile. "Oh, and I will also help you get the rest of this work done tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." A loud whooping sound came from outside his door, followed by the sound of Kurt transporting. They both laughed at the kids' excitement. Ororo went around behind him, grasping the handles of his wheelchair.

"I am serious, Charles, use this time to relax a bit," she said as she pushed him down the hallway. "Everything can wait for one night."

"You are right as usual, Ororo."

"Of course I am. It is what is expected," she leaned down and kissed him gently on his cheek from behind. "They say behind every man is a good woman."

"That's a lie, my dear." He could sense her frowning. "You will always have a place by my side." A blush rose in the younger woman's cheeks as they continued in silence to the doors.

The entire mansion was waiting for them outside. As soon as she could, Storm began to change the temperature on their side of town. Soon the kids were stripping out of their coats to reveal their bathing suits and sprinting to the pool. All the usual tension had slowly died away, leaving the mutants with hilarious antics and joyous shouting. It was close to midnight when they finally returned to their rooms for a bit of shut eye.

When the morning came around, Professor Xavier was no where to be found. So Hank, Logan, and Storm rounded up the children as saw them off to school. Then the three of them went on with their daily routine, but first someone had to find the Professor. Charles was in Cerebro when the weather goddess finally found him.

"See? Last night wasn't so bad, was it?" She let out a yawn, partly due to the late night, but changing the weather that drastically had an effect on her as well.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he smiled. Everyone always talked about his generosity, patience, and hospitality for taking in so many 'troubled' teens. They didn't realize how much of that was due to her.

"I know exactly what you would do: work yourself to death." Storm winked and reached for the cup of tea he was holding. After taking a sip, she handed it back to him. "Which comes to question, what are you doing in here so early?"

"I just wanted to double check some things."

"We talked about this. The world is going to continue to revolve without you monitoring it." He gave her a pained smile and placed the cup on the monitor, leaning back in his chair. Then, surprising her, he gently dragged Ororo into his lap. "Charles!"

"Thank you." He kissed her once on the forehead. "Thank you for last night," he kissed her on one cheek, "Thank you for being in my life," he kissed her on the other cheek, "And thank you for completing me," he kissed her smiling lips gently.

"Just do not forget that I am the better half." Charles let out a low chuckle and captured her lips again, this time for more than just a peck. They were so involved with the kiss neither noticed the doors of Cerebro opening and admitting the last person who wanted to see them in such a compromising position.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" Logan stood in the doorway looking not only perplexed but slightly disgusted. Storm quickly slid of the Professor's lap, blushing madly, and Charles opened his mouth to comment, but the Wolverine held up a hand to stop him. "I don't even wanna know. I figured somethin' like this would happen…" He turned away mumbling to himself. Charles and Ororo exchanged a look before the white haired woman threw up her hands in surrender.

"He is your half, love."


End file.
